


don't believe what you hear about me

by theriveroflight



Series: Bad Things Happen Card Fills [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: "New Pictures Revealed: Is Adrien Agreste Bi?"Adrien grumbles as he reads the headline. "I'm not bi, whoever said that had the wrong information," he mutters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Bad Things Happen Card Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	don't believe what you hear about me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen bingo. Trope: Forced out of the closet.
> 
> Warnings: bi/pan/ply discourse mentions, homophobia, unsupportive parent
> 
> Adrigami is mostly just implied - Kagami doesn't even appear as a character, just mentioned.

** _New Pictures Revealed: Is Adrien Agreste Bi?_ **

_by Jennifer Browne_

_ Two paparazzi pictures were recently submitted by a person that wishes to remain anonymous to the Tumblr blog @adrien-agreste-hub, known to most as the place to find any and all information on the French model. _

_ However, these pictures are of him...kissing an unknown guy! The guy in question has his face blurred out, but there's no questioning that it's actually a guy. _

_ People are panicking over this - especially since Adrien is dating a girl (who is still, unfortunately, unknown). Is he cheating on his girlfriend? Is he actually gay and dating her as a cover? Who submitted the pictures in the first place? _

_ You can look at the pictures below, and let us know what you think! _

***

Adrien is definitely not enthused they caught him kissing Luka. Not cool, paparazzi.

And as he scans through the article, he just has to laugh at their theories, but also the picture is pretty old. But he knows he'll have to deal with this, and he's definitely not going to pretend he's straight, but he will talk about it.

* * *

[Picture: A selfie of Adrien. He has a pin with the pansexual flag colors affixed to his shirt.]

adrienagrestebrand

Hey guys. That picture does have another guy and I in it, it's not fake, I did kiss a guy at one point. I'm pansexual. I can be attracted to multiple genders and am currently dating a lovely girl. The picture is from a few months ago, before I started dating her. It didn't work out as a relationship between him and I, but the two of us are still friends - and, obviously, there's the girl that I love. I feel horrible that it had to come out this way as opposed to me choosing to come out but sometimes you just have to roll with it, really.

* * *

Another post comes a few days later.

"Hey people, I know you might be confused by it and think that I hate bi people- I don't! I just choose to identify as pan rather than bi, even though they are pretty closely related- I wouldn't go so far to say that they're the same thing under different names...but personally, I prefer pan because I really don't think bi fits me, personally. Besides, I like the colors. Bright is great! 💗💛💙🏳️🌈"

* * *

adrien agreste stan @localcatl0ver

if you don't support Adrien after he was forced out of the closet, leave.

adrien agreste stan @localcatl0ver

and if you think being pansexual is inherently biphobic...then why are you following me in the first place?

💗💛💙 @pangoddess

So very proud of Adrien Agreste for coming out as pan! Circumstances could have been better, but I support him :)

* * *

"What is this?" Gabriel demands, the post on his computer screen.

"I had to do damage control. It's an old picture, an experiment. Kagami makes me happy. I'm not going to cheat on her just because I'm not straight," Adrien says in response.

"So it's not true?"

"No, it is, I just wanted--"

"You'd be better off leaving it be. Most rumors die off on their own, and PR could have spun some lie. You could have come out as being with Kagami, and they would have a field day over that alone. There were many options. You should have spoken to me."

Adrien hangs his head in shame. "Yes, Father."

"I know this is difficult for you, Adrien."

Adrien gets up from the table. "You really don't, Father. Unless there's something I didn't know about?"

He vacates before he can hear the answer.

* * *

"Colorblinder, I am Hawk Moth. People these days have so much audacity these days, huh? I'm giving you the power to turn anyone you would like straight. In exchange, you must bring me the Miraculous-"

"Of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Got it."

* * *

He's on the scene the moment he hears about it. Who is this Colorblinder, who thinks that they can really steal something that people are born with?

Ladybug arrives basically at the same time as he does. "We can't let Colorblinder hit us. His powers turn perfectly fine people into homophobes, and that could potentially out both of us."

The first person he officially came out to was Ladybug. (The second was Nino.)

He pales. "Oh no."

"So, Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived on the scene!"

"Don't you know that love is never a choice?" he pleads. Pleading with an akuma is never a good idea, but he does it anyways.

"Oh, so you're one of _ them. _" Colorblinder fires from his hand - specifically his left. His right has something in it.

"We might need some fortune on our sides, Chat. Lucky Charm!"

A glove falls into her hand.

"He fires from the left, my lady!"

"Call your cataclysm!"

"Cataclysm!" The rush of adrenaline he gets from calling the destructive power never fails as a confidence boost, and when Ladybug shouts for him he's ready to go.

The lamppost falls onto Colorblinder. "Baton!" He tosses her the baton, and she fishes the object out of the rubble, smashing the pin.

"I free you from evil!" She catches the akuma and purifies it.

"Pound it," they say, a job well-done.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she calls, and Paris is restored, along with every brainwashed person.

"Sir," he says to the man that was once Colorblinder. "You might want to think about clearing up your views. If you're really angry enough about gay people just _ existing, _then what the hell is your problem?"

"Chat," Ladybug warns as his ring beeps. "He's right, you know. Maybe he shouldn't have been so accusatory, but being homophobic is pointless. You can't do anything about other people's lifestyles, but you can change your own."

"Dirty faggots, the both of you--" The asshole is interrupted by Ladybug's earrings beeping.

"Bug out!"

"Guess that's my cue, too."

* * *

That night, he sneaks out as Chat again and calls his lady.

She doesn't pick up.

He sits on a roof, curls up, and tries not to cry. The Parisian night is cold, but the breeze is surprisingly gentle for a rooftop.

Coming out is more trouble than it's worth, Adrien decides.

The road ahead of him may be foggy, but one thing's for certain - he can't go back in the closet, whatever it may bring.


End file.
